


Опасная ночь

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Danger Night" за авторством boho_writer.Пропущенная сцена из "Скандала в Белгравии" после опознания тела Ирен. У Шерлока и раньше бывали "опасные ночи", но они никогда не были связаны с чьей-то смертью. Джон не совсем понимает, как себя вести, а Шерлок думает только о побеге.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danger Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931435) by [boho_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boho_writer/pseuds/boho_writer). 



            _— А вы уверены, что сегодняшняя ночь опасна?_  
            _— Нет. Но я никогда не уверен. Вы должны остаться с ним, Джон._

           И неважно, что сейчас Рождество. И неважно, что у него планы. Джон мог отказать Майкрофту — он это понимал, но он этого не сделал. Конечно, нет. И вот спустя час он сидел в своем кресле и ждал, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, перед человеком, который любую ложь замечал еще до того, как нос Пиноккио начинал вообще задумываться о том, чтобы вырасти.  
           Если начинал.  
           Когда Шерлок вернулся домой — только для того, чтобы сразу исчезнуть в своей комнате, Джон остался в своем кресле с книгой в руках. Делая вид, что читает, он слепо уставился в стену. Он не знал, как подготовиться к грядущей ночи. Они, эти "опасные", бывали у Шерлока и раньше, но, в основном, из-за отсутствия дел, слишком долгого сидения в четырех стенах или обратного движения Меркурия (Джон не был подписчиком астрологических прогнозов, но перепады в настроении друга заставили его заглянуть в гугл). Но никогда из-за чьей-то смерти.  
           Джон услышал, как дверь спальни открылась. Потом послышались шаги в ванную, и включился душ. Джон встал и пошел на кухню, притворяясь, что нацелился на остатки рождественской вечеринки. Когда Шерлок выйдет, Джону лучше быть на кухне, и если друг захочет поговорить... но здесь его рассуждения застопорило. Чтобы Шерлоку захотелось поговорить? Даже сама мысль об этом казалась абсурдной.  
           Десять минут спустя, когда Джон уже начал волноваться, что испортит продукты, если еще немного постоит у раскрытого холодильника, дверь ванной наконец открылась. Попятившись от холодильника, Джон успел увидеть мелькнувший силуэт друга, направлявшегося в свою комнату — замотанное в халат тело, мокрые темные волосы.  
           — Все хорошо? — крикнул Джон.  
           Шерлок чуть повернул голову в его сторону.  
           — Иду спать, — коротко ответил он.  
           — Спокой... — захлопнутая дверь оборвала Джона на пол-предложении. Доктор пожал плечами и вернулся к холодильнику — на сей раз уже в непритворных поисках пищи.  
           "Да и что я мог бы ему сказать? — спросил он себя. — Они с Ирен не были любовниками, но были друг другу... кем-то. И теперь она умерла. Кто знает, как он сможет это принять".  
           Единственными индикаторами неблагополучия были звонок Майкрофта и смс Молли, пришедшая после опознания тела Ирен.  
            **"Он опознал ее, когда я полностью сняла простыню** , — написала Молли. — **Почему только после того, как он увидел ее тело целиком?"**  
            **"Это сложно",** — ответил ей тогда Джон. И сейчас ему припомнилась ремарка Шерлока, которую тот высказал при первой встрече с голой Ирен Адлер, когда он якобы на нее **не посмотрел**.  
            _"Хотел бы смотреть на голых девушек, взял бы ноутбук Джона"._  
           — Но ведь на нее ты **посмотрел** , это определенно, — пробормотал Джон. И устремил взгляд на стол, где лежал упомянутый ноутбук. Потом прищурил глаза и кинул взгляд на дверь спальни Шерлока. Закрыта. И изнутри ни звука. Джон идиотом не был и не верил, что Шерлок действительно спал, но друг явно не собирался оттуда пока выбираться.  
           Джон оставил в покое еду, взял ноут и ушел на диван. Пойти куда-то он все равно не мог, да и, к тому же, он теперь вновь остался без девушки. Ну и черт с ним.

           Шерлок не собирался спать. Не потому, что было Рождество. И не потому, что он видел Ирен Адлер на столе в морге. И не потому, что она оставила ему свой камерофон перед... в общем, перед тем, как с ней случилось то, что случилось. И не потому, что Джон все еще сидел в гостиной, изображая из себя няньку. Просто это была еще одна ночь, а он вообще часто не спал по ночам, так с какой стати начинать сейчас?  
           Однако сидение, запершись в комнате, ограничивало его возможности. Эксперименты располагались во всех прочих частях квартиры. Скрипка была в гостиной. Ноутбук Джона... ну, раз Джон остался в эту ночь в одиночестве, Шерлок не желал думать, что тот сейчас делает со своим ноутбуком.  
           — Значит, остаются Чертоги разума, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее.  
           Он закрыл глаза и выровнял дыхание. Да, телефон был сейчас у него, но по-прежнему оставался заблокированным. Шерлок сам лично это проверил. Так что теперь он намеревался заняться вычислением пароля и заодно скоротать время. Способ не лучше и не хуже остальных.  
           Миновав холл Чертогов, он подошел к комнате, где хранилась вся информация об Ирен, и вдруг последняя без всякого предупреждения перед ним появилась. На ней было только его пальто — что казалось бессмыслицей, пока Шерлок не посмотрел на себя и не увидел, что _на нем самом_ пальто отсутствует. Шерлок вздрогнул — что внешне, что внутренне, а Ирен ему соблазнительно улыбнулась и раскрыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать...  
           — Нет! — Шерлок рывком вернулся в реальность и с тревогой осознал, что сердце колотится быстрее обычного, а дыхание участилось. Но причиной тому было не сексуальное возбуждение. Здесь было еще что-то, что-то... нехорошее. Делая глубокие вдохи, Шерлок постарался взять над собой контроль. Он же не думал об Этой Женщине, с какой стати она появилась в его Чертогах?  
           Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы ее оттуда изгнать, но, приложив терпение, он все же достиг желаемого. Тот момент был лишь совпадением, вот и все. Подобное больше не повторится, Шерлок в этом не сомневался. Успокоившись, он снова закрыл глаза, вернулся в нужную комнату... и снова обнаружил там Эту Женщину. И на этот раз она все же заговорила. Плавно, с хрипотцой произнесла: "Я не голодна. Давайте поужинаем". Шерлок застыл на месте, а Ирен приблизилась и, как тогда, потянулась к его лицу...  
           — НЕТ! — Шерлок распахнул глаза, и на этот раз его физическая реакция оказалась еще хуже. Он был весь в поту, а грудь сдавливало тяжелым, мучительным напряжением. Мысли, которые он обычно мог приструнить, носились как сумасшедшие. Шерлок вскочил с кровати и в не менее сумасшедшем ритме зашагал по комнате. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он пытался подавить нарастающую панику.  
           Бесполезно. Это оказалось не в его власти. Он не мог загнать ее обратно. Хотя это было и не из-за Ирен, нет, _не из-за нее._ Наверное, из-за потребленного ранее никотина — он слишком долго без него обходился, и порог дозы снизился, вот он и дергается. А может, просто потому что тут было Рождество и сборище на Бейкер-стрит — нечто вне привычного мира, когда Лестрейд обитает в Ярде, а Молли — в Бартсе. Вечеринка напоминала карнавал, когда все вверх дном, а он лучше себя чувствовал, когда знал, что пол снизу, а потолок — сверху. А может, он вообще переел или даже его отравили, или...  
           Шерлок, тяжело дыша, остановил поток мыслей. Неважно, почему это произошло. Такое уже случалось. И он знает, как это исправить — надо только покинуть дом. Всего пара улиц, и он сможет навести в голове порядок. А через несколько часов или дней он придет в себя, и все останется в прошлом.  
           Надо только выбраться из квартиры.


	2. Chapter 2

           Услышав скрип половицы, Джон тут же поднял голову.  
           — Шерлок? — позвал он, не успев стряхнуть сонное оцепенение.  
           Он различил, что Шерлок стоит на полпути к двери. На нем было пальто, на ногах — обувь. Он явно собирался незаметно покинуть дом.  
           — Я не хотел тебя будить, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Хочу прогуляться.  
           Джон глянул на свои часы.  
           — Ночью? — он поднялся с дивана, пересек гостиную и встал между Шерлоком и дверью. — Нет, я так не думаю.  
           — Джон, — судя по голосу, Шерлок едва сдерживался. — Отойди. Немедленно.  
           Джон покачал головой.  
           — Нет. Этой ночью мы останемся дома. Мы оба — ты и я.  
           Даже в темноте было заметно, что по лицу Шерлока прошла тень.  
           — Джон...  
           Бывший солдат расставил ноги пошире и расправил плечи.  
           — Слушай, дружище, — негромко начал он, прибегнув к тону, который, как он думал, он оставил далеко в прошлом вместе со своей военной карьерой. — Сегодня ты никуда в эту дверь не выйдешь. Ты не уйдешь из квартиры. А если попытаешься... не думаю, что на этот раз я пощажу тебе нос и зубы.  
           На мгновение в глазах Шерлока мелькнула какая-то вспышка, дыхание чуть запнулось. Джон и не заметил бы, если бы в этот момент не следил за выражением его лица. "Вот оно что, — мелькнуло у него в голове. — Значит, он о ней думает".  
           — Давай-ка садись, — сказал он уже мягче, больше похоже на себя, хотя по-прежнему оставаясь настороже. Просто на всякий случай. — Тебе это не нужно. Все нормально.  
           Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул и направился к своему креслу. Джон немного расслабился. Это сражение он выиграл, но впереди еще долгая ночь.  
           Усевшись в кресло, Шерлок заметил, что у него снова дрожат руки. Раньше его утешали мысли о дозе, и ожидание близкого спасения помогало немного успокоить нервы. Но сейчас он понимал, что спасения уже не будет, и внутри вновь стала подниматься паника.  
           И на этот раз она была даже сильнее, потому что здесь был Джон, а последнее, чего Шерлок хотел, это сломаться на глазах лучшего друга.  
           Пока Джон возился на кухне, Шерлок сидел, уставившись в пол, и пытался усилием воли прекратить дрожь. Проскочила краткая мысль о побеге через оставленную без защиты дверь, но Джон, похоже, всерьез был готов удерживать его физически. До его появления Майкрофт не раз делал подобные попытки, и Шерлок всегда с легкостью одерживал над ним верх. Но Майкрофт боялся физической боли, а Джон, Шерлок знал, почти что ее приветствует. К тому же, учитывая свое текущее состояние, Шерлок несколько сомневался в своей способности победить в схватке.  
           Друг вернулся в гостиную с двумя бокалами виски в одной руке и с бутылкой в другой. Он протянул бокал Шерлоку, и тот, подняв голову, вскинул брови.  
           — Твой медицинский совет? — с сарказмом поинтересовался он, но подношение принял.  
           Джон осторожно чокнулся с ним виски.  
           — Этой ночью я не твой доктор. Совет твоего друга.  
           Шерлок уставился на горячительную жидкость и потом закинул ее в себя одним духом. Поморщился от пробежавшего внутри огня, смакуя осознание, что знает его причину. Знает, что сам его вызвал.  
           — В точку? — спросил Джон, заново наполняя его бокал, и уселся в кресло.  
           Шерлок вздохнул.  
           — Не совсем то, что я хотел. Но полагаю, этого хватит.  
           — Ну, это легальный и чуть более приемлемый способ, чем тот, к которому ты стремился.  
           — Как будто меня волнует _приемлемость_.  
           — И он так быстро тебя не убьет.  
           Шерлок оскалился на легкий тон друга.  
           — Как будто это имеет значение. Все жизни кончаются. Все сердца разбиваются, — на последнем слове у него слегка сорвалось дыхание. Одно дело слышать эти слова от Майкрофта, и совсем другое...  
           Джон покачал головой.  
           — Нет. Так говорит твой брат. Не ты.  
           — Это философия не только Майкрофта, но и _моя_ тоже, — рявкнул Шерлок. — Я знаю из-за чего все это, — он махнул рукой на Джона и алкоголь. — Но уверяю тебя, меня не беспокоит то, что произошло. В привязанностях нет никакого смысла — как и в оплакивании ушедших.  
           — Ну да, — в словах Джона сквозила ирония. — А все потому, что какой смысл в неравнодушии, да?  
           — Неравнодушие не...  
           — _Прекрати_ повторять за Майкрофтом! — голос Джона внезапно взлетел до высот. — Ты думаешь, что сможешь просто отмахнуться и жить, как будто ничего не случилось, но так не получится, Шерлок! Даже у тебя.  
           Несмотря на выпитый алкоголь, сердце Шерлока забилось чаще, дыхание убыстрилось. Разум не успокаивался, и Шерлок знал, что виски с этим не справится.  
           — Я даже не знал ее! — заспорил он с Джоном, а может, и с самим собой.  
           — _Нет, знал!_ — Джон подался вперед и схватил друга за плечи.  
           Сквозь бешеный хоровод мыслей Шерлок осознал, что Джон сейчас наверняка ощутит его дрожь, и на мгновение устыдился.  
           — Ты знал ее, Шерлок. Знал достаточно, чтобы тебя задело произошедшее, — Джон на мгновение умолк. — Оно задело меня, а ты знал ее лучше.  
           Шерлок с силой зажмурился. Ему нужно совсем _не это_. Ему нужна доза, чтобы прекратить поток мыслей. А если ее достать невозможно, то нужен Майкрофт, который напомнит, что нет причин горевать, нет причин испытывать боль. Ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет поддержать его защитные стены, поможет сохранить над собой контроль. А вместо этого у него есть Джон... Джон, которого при всей его эмоциональной сдержанности, кажется, совершенно не беспокоило, что тщательно выстроенная защита его лучшего друга вот-вот рухнет и обнажит все его чувства. Чем _это_ вообще поддержка?  
           Но его гнев на Джона никогда долго не длился, и вскоре он рассеялся, обратившись в нечто иное. Куда более худшее и пугающее. Чувствуя, как обрушается его защита, Шерлок поднял на друга взгляд. Он знал, что Джон видит по лицу, о чем он думает, и испытал прилив благодарности, что нет необходимости произносить вслух вопрос, на который он так отчаянно жаждал ответа.  
            _Это ведь не преступление, так себя чувствовать?_  
           — Это нормально, что ты переживаешь, — ответил Джон.  
           Шерлок закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул. Разум умолк вместе с умершим гневом, но физические последствия только усилились. Теперь он открыто дрожал всем телом, а на лбу выступил пот. Шерлок подался вперед и уткнулся лицом в руки, но так, чтобы видеть через разведенные пальцы. Он даже сейчас не хотел полного одиночества. Джон выпустил его плечи, но не отстранился, оставшись в каких-то дюймах.  
           — Напоминает "ломку", — пробормотал Шерлок.  
           — Да, — Джон вздохнул. — Есть что-то общее. — Он замолчал, уставившись в пол. — У тебя раньше кто-нибудь умирал?  
           Шерлок молча наблюдал за Джоном сквозь пальцы. Ему не хотелось говорить, но как ни странно, он был не против послушать.  
           — Не представляю, как можно дожить до тридцати и ни разу не пережить чьей-то смерти. Хотя тебе, возможно, и удалось, — мягко произнес Джон. — Что до меня, то... когда умер отец, это было тяжело. Когда умерла мама, мне казалось, что я потерял и ее, и отца одновременно. — Он сделал паузу. — Потом друзья на войне... — Джон умолк, его глаза заблестели. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что когда кого-то теряешь, это всегда открывает старые раны. И сколько бы ты ни старался, тебе от них не сбежать.  
           — Та... ночь в бассейне, — проговорил Шерлок, отчетливо сознавая дрожь в голосе. — С... Мориарти. Когда ты... с бомбой...  
           Больше ему было не выговорить. Он не мог произнести это вслух.  
            _Тогда я чувствовал нечто похожее. Но на этот раз хуже. Я не знаю, почему_.  
           — А, — сказал Джон. — Да.  
           Он хихикнул.  
           — Тогда ты чуть не потерял меня, да? И себя тоже.  
           — Но...  
           — Все равно считается, — оборвал Джон. — Определенно. Это были кошмарные события, от которых невозможно просто так отмахнуться. А сейчас все произошло без "почти" и с человеком, которого ты знаешь. _Знал_. — Шерлок больше почувствовал, чем увидел, что Джон смотрит на него, вглядываясь в бледное, частично прикрытое рукой, лицо. — С человеком, который был тебе небезразличен. И неважно, сколько и как вы друг друга знали. Это не имеет значения.  
           Джон умолк, думая над своими следующими словами и пытаясь прикинуть последствия.  
           — Ирен умерла, Шерлок. Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что тебе больно.  
            _Дьявол тебя забери, Джон Ватсон!_ Шерлок дрожаще выдохнул и вжал лицо в ладони, пытаясь хоть как-то компенсировать рассыпавшиеся в прах защитные стены.  
           — Да, — слабо выдохнул он, наконец сдавшись, наконец признав это, хотя Джон и так все знал. Он всегда знал. Но Джон имел право услышать эти слова так же, как Шерлок имел право их произнести. Только сегодня ночью.  
           — Да, — снова прошептал Шерлок. Он закрыл глаза и снова увидел ее. Ирен. Только на этот раз это было уже желанным. Она улыбалась ему, дразнила, тянулась к нему. _Живая._  
           И вместе с этой картиной сжимающие грудь "оковы" наконец сорвались.


	3. Эпилог

           Джон ушел на кухню, даруя другу заслуженное уединение. Он просто стоял и ждал, потягивая воду из стакана, и вернулся только после того, как Шерлок поднял голову и тайком вытер лицо. Джон как можно обыденней предложил ему воды и кивнул в сторону телевизора.  
           — Еще один легальный способ побега.  
           Шерлок закатил глаза, но не воспротивился, когда Джон включил телек и, пощелкав каналы, нашел какой-то старый фильм из тех, что нравились им обоим — без эмоциональных сюжетных течений. Через некоторое время, когда они оба начали клевать носом, Джон отправил Шерлока на диван, а сам вытянулся на полу рядом.  
           — Это не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, — сказал он.  
           Шерлок знал, что это ложь, но только в контексте этой ночи. Не вообще.  
           — Утром ты и пошевелиться не сможешь, — заметил Шерлок, глядя, как Джон сооружает матрас из одеяла.  
           — Я спал и в худших условиях, поверь мне, — хихикнул тот.  
           Они еще не успели погрузиться в сон, как Шерлок заметил, что тьма в комнате начала рассеиваться. Близился рассвет.  
           — Уже официально Рождество, — произнес он, сам не понимая, с какой стати. Рождество началось много часов назад, и это не имело для него никакого значения. С чего бы сейчас быть иначе?  
           — Ага, с Рождеством, — сонно пробормотал Джон. — Прости, что пока ничего не подарил. Я планирую... подыскать что-нибудь... когда буду у Гарри.  
            _Пока ничего не подарил_. Как иронично слышать подобное заявление, подумал Шерлок и впервые за всю ночь улыбнулся. Грудь все еще сдавливало, но уже на терпимом уровне. Это напоминало вправление кости или накладывание швов на рану. Боль еще есть, но процесс излечения уже начался. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, что дышать стало немного легче.  
           — С Рождеством, Джон.


End file.
